Episode 2121 (3rd October 1996)
Plot Zak thinks that Sam should go to prison rather than live with Nellie. Tina does not agree and asks Sam who he loves most in the world. After moving past his choice of Kathy, he decides on his mum and family. Zak has a change of heart and asks Sam if he would like to go on holiday. Frank brings a toy bunny for James. Kim is bored in hospital and shows no interest in her baby. She tells Frank that he will have to get someone to look after him because she has no intention of doing so. Dave is having regrets about letting Kathy go. Betty walks in on them and disapproves. The Dingles are trying to figure out a way of getting Sam over to Ireland. Tina suggests that Lisa could take him over with her when she takes her pigs. Nurse Ratcliffe talks to Frank about Kim's reaction to the baby. She assures him that Kim and James will soon be very close. Kim overhears this and smiles wryly to herself. Chris and Rachel are preparing to visit Kim. Rachel cannot understand why they are going as Chris hates Kim and has always said that Dave is the father of the baby. Steve arrives as Chris goes back in the house to get Rachel's handbag. As he picks it up, all the contents fall out including a pack of contraceptive pills. He wheels himself outside and confronts Rachel, thinking that she is seeing someone else and shouts at her in front of Steve before storming off in his chair. Sam presents Kathy with a red rose - plastic. Mrs Cunningham is in the tearooms. She has heard about Sam's trouble and wants to help him. Eric becomes aggressive with her and Sam leaps to her defense. He receives a kiss from Kathy as a reward for standing up to Eric. Rachel finds Chris in the churchyard. He has been crying. She tells him that the pills were an old packet, but he does not believe her and tells her to get out of his life. Lisa calls at Wishing Well Cottage, wanting to ask Zak a favour. He wants to ask her about Sam, but lets her go first. She tells him that she has re-formed the band and wants his body. He agrees reluctantly to help out and then asks her if she fancies a bit of smuggling to Ireland. She suggestively says that she needs a lie down to think about it. Rachel arrives home to face Chris. She makes up a story as to why she is on the pill, but he doesn't believe her. He feels totally humiliated and let down by her. Betty is worried that Kathy is heading for another upset with Dave. She makes sure that Dave knows where he stands with her, but he silences her with a kiss and she falls for it again. Butch admits to Mandy that he will miss Sam. Lisa has agreed to smuggle Sam out of the country. Rachel cries on Sarah's shoulder. Frank introduces Tina to Charles Miller, the quarry project manager. They are pleased at the lack of support at the protest meeting. Sarah asks Rachel to think about why she is taking the pill - because of Steve or because she does not want another baby. She admits that she does not want to be trapped by another baby. Linda and Dave think about Jan and Ned's silver wedding. Dave suggests asking Kathy to organise a party. Biff realises what that means and disapproves. Steve tells Chris that Rachel is definitely not having an affair. Sam leaves the Dingle family forever. They all cry - even Butch. Rachel and Chris apologise to each other and make up. Dave has had his tea at Kathy's and presumes that he is staying the night. She tells him that she does not want to rush things. The Dingles take delight in telling Eric that Sam has done a runner. Eric doesn't believe it at first, but then realises that he is going to be £500 lighter. At that moment, Sam passes through the village in the back of the pig lorry - on his way to his new life in Ireland. Cast Regular cast *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *James Tate - Jake Meays (uncredited) *Kathy Bates - Malandra Burrows *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Joseph Tate - Oliver Young (uncredited) *Steve Marchant - Paul Opacic *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Lisa Clegg - Jane Cox *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo Guest cast *Nurse Ratcliffe - Meriel Scholfield *Mrs Cunningham - June Broughton *Charlie Miller - John Branwell Locations *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard and living room/kitchen *Unknown hospital - Special Care Baby Unit and corridor *The Old School Tearooms - Interior and flat *Mill Cottage - Yard and downstairs rooms *St. Mary's Church - Yard *Home Farm - Office *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar *Main Street *Victoria Cottage - Front garden Notes * Final appearance of Sam Dingle until 1st May 1997. Category:1996 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes